1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection of a hose clamp and a hose wherein the clamp strap of the hose clamp is locked between radial hook-shaped projections that are connected to the hose and engage the edges of the hose clamp strap. Such connections are provided for pre-assembly of the hose clamp on the end of a hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known connections of this kind (German patent application 195 01 615 A1), two hook-shaped projections are formed on circumferential beads of a hose and are positioned opposite one another. Because of the monolithic configuration of hose, beads, and projections, it is necessary for each hose diameter and each hose length to provide a separate molding tool. This is complex and expensive.
It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,602) to produce a ring of rubber having a semi-circular cross-section and an outer circumferential groove in which a springy C-shaped ring is inserted for securing the rubber ring on the hose end. This rubber ring is significantly thicker than the wall thickness of the hose. The ring together with a hose can therefore be pushed onto a pipe socket only with significant force expenditure across the securing rib of the pipe socket in order to secure the hose by means of the spring ring on the pipe socket. Its behavior upon temperature changes as well as stress caused by the spring ring and inner pressure significantly influence moreover the behavior as whole of the hose, the rubber ring and the spring ring. The spring ring cannot compensate every thickness change of the rubber ring and of the hose caused by its pressure and by thermal loading.